FireFlower: Un Amor entre dos Mundos
by crashing.rai
Summary: En medio de una guerra en la que Equestria comenzaba a caer, una pony conoce al semental de su vida, por el cual su corazon comenzo a latir, olvidandose del caos que hay a su alrededor. Pero al surgir el amor entre estos dos ponies, los secretos de uno de ellos se van revelando, logrando que las cosas terminen mal para la vida de ambos.
1. Nuestras diferencias

**Capitulo 1: Nuestras diferencias**

_Hace mas de mil años, mucho antes de la llegada de NightMare Moon, Equestria estaba siendo victima de una enorme invasión. La dimensión alterna llamada "Netherealm" teñia los cielos de rojo al mismo tiempo que sus horrendas criaturas destruían los pequeños pueblos y asesinaban a inocentes ponies, trayendo el infierno a estas pacificas tierras. Han pasado dos meses desde que se inicio esta invasión, y Equestria comienza a debilitarse al mismo tiempo que Celestia y Luna se ven limitadas en sus opciones._

_Por otro lado, esta historia toma lugar en un pequeño pueblo llamado "ColtShire", ubicado donde mas adelante se encontraría Los Pegasus. Este pueblo se mantenia al corriente de la invasión al mismo tiempo que esta no se expandía hasta este lugar, de esa forma protegían la vida de los pacificos ponies que vivian en este pueblo._

_En una pequeña casa, ubicada en este pueblo, una pony de tierra abria sus ojos luego de un incomodo sueño. Esta pony era de color amarillo brillante y ojos violeta, su crin de color naranja y lisa pero algo desordenada luego de despertarse y en su costado una flor color naranja. Con un bostezo, esta pony se levanta de su cama y se dirige hacia su baño para mojarse el rostro y peinar su crin. Ella solo mira su ventana contemplando el rojizo color del cielo, preguntándose a si misma cuando terminaría este infierno que se había desatado hace ya dos meses. Luego se dirige a su cocina para desayunar, en ese lugar se encontraba su madre, una pony de tierra de pelaje color celeste, crin amarrada color violeta claro y ojos color azul marino, y en su flanco un sol con un rostro sonriente, el nombre de la madre era Happy Light._

-¡Buenos días, Fire Flower! –_Le habla felizmente la madre a su hija mientras le servia unos panqueques en la mesa para que desayunara._

_-_¡Hola mamá! –_Le responde su hija algo desanimada_.

-¿Pero por que esa cara tan larga?

-Yo no se como puedes seguir con esos animos en estos momentos en los que Equestria esta bajo un inmenso ataque del que jamás nos levantaremos.

-Bueno, se que las cosas en Equestria van muy mal, pero nosotras dos no podemos hacer nada mas que disfrutar el poco tiempo que quizás nos quede, además nuestro pueblo se a apartado de la guerra, de esa forma nos podemos mantener a salvo de las horribles criaturas que abundan haya afuera.

-Creo que tienes razón. –_Respondio Fire Flower aun sin subir sus animos._

-¡Bueno, ahora necesito que desayunes rápido para que vayamos a hacer nuestros deberes!

-Si mamá. –_Respondio la pegaso aun sin animos, comenzando a comer los panqueques que su madre había dejado en la mesa. Si bien su madre parecía ser bastante optimista ante la situación, Fire Flower aun tenia algo que la perturbaba por mas que trataba de ser como su madre y no le permitia ver la situación con animos._

_Fire Flower salió a hacer sus respectivos deberes, los cuales eran regar la flores del jardín y luego hacer lo mismo con las plantas que había en su invernadero, ya que como su Cutie Mark lo mostraba, esta pony tenia talento para el mantenimiento de las plantas y las flores, pero sin embargo, con el rojizo cielo y el calor que comenzó a hacer desde que comenzó la invasión, sus plantas comenzaban a morir y marchitarse al no tener el clima adecuado._

_Mientras la pony caminaba hacia el invernadero como era su rutina habitual, ella miro al horizonte, hacia donde se encontraban los limites de su pueblo, logrando ver bajo el rojizo cielo una enorme muralla que separaba a todo pony de los peligros que asechaban fuera del pueblo desde que comenzó la invasión. Si bien esta muralla, la cual era custodiada por un pegaso de guardia, era para proteger a los habitantes del pequeño pueblo, esta pony lo que mas anhelaba era salir de ese encierro para disfrutar del mundo exterior tal y como lo hacia cuando era una potra, siendo feliz como lo era antes de que el infierno llegara para consumir Equestria, y esta pony pensaba que la felicidad nunca mas llegaría a su corazón._

_Ese mismo dia, la pony termino temprano sus labores debido al mal estado que comenzaban a tener sus plantas por el clima, de las cuales ya muchas flores se habían marchitado y muchas plantas se habían muerto por el rotundo calor que había en el ambiente. Con una hora de sobra, Fire Flower decidió dirigirse hacia la muralla para ver si podía echar un vistazo hacia afuera y ver si el mundo tal y como ella lo recodaba seguía ahí. Camino cautelosamente hacia donde se encontraba el guardia, el cual se había quedado dormido en el puesto de observación y tenia las llaves de la puerta hacia el exterior del pueblo en una pequeña mesita, además de su respectiva lanza y un casco dorado. Fire Flower tomo cuidadosamente las llaves con su boca y con mucho cuidado se comenzó a acercar a la puerta para poder salir del pueblo. Pero en el momento en el que camino hacia la puerta e intento meter las llaves en la cerradura con el claro objetivo de salir, estas se le caen de los cascos y el ruido hace que el guardia comience a despertarse de su siesta. El guardia abre los ojos para terminar contemplando a la pony que lo miraba con un rostro de preocupación y miedo, y este de inmediato se levanta de su asiento para detenerla en su intento de salir._

-¡OYE TU, ALTO AHÍ! – Grita _el guardia mientras se levantaba rápidamente de su asiento, pero este se apresuro tanto que una de sus patas traseras se tropezó con el asiento, causando que este se tropiece y se golpeara fuertemente en la cabeza contra la mesita en la que se encontraban las llaves. Fire Flower dio un suspiro de alivio al ver que el guardia quedo inconsciente, y de esa manera podría salir afuera del pueblo con mas seguridad y sin pensarlo dos veces, la pony mete la llave en la cerradura de la puerta para cumplir su anhelo mas deseado._

_Pero tras abrir la puerta, su mirada paso de la felicidad a la decepción, ya que todo como lo imaginaba ella, con verdes valles, pequeños riachuelos que yacían en las afueras del pueblo y un sin numero de hermosas flores de multiples colores, ahora no era nada mas ni nada menos que un árido desierto el cual solo era iluminado por el rojizo cielo que existía en el lugar. Fire Flower dio unos cuantos pasos recordando los lugares en los que ella solia jugar cuando potra, esos recuerdos que la hacían muy feliz, se habian destruido al contemplar la desolada tierra que había frente a ella. De pronto, un ruido llama la atención de la pony, ese ruido se oía muy cercano y parecía ser alguien quejándose de dolor. La pony comenzó a mirar detenidamente el lugar tratando de encontrar el origen del sonido, para terminar viendo una silueta no muy a lo lejos. Fire Flower corrió rápidamente hacia donde estaba esa situeta, y al mirarla mas de cerca, comenzó a darse cuenta de que se trataba de un pony. Una vez estuvo lo bastante cerca para confirmarlo, efectivamente se trataba de un pony, o para ser mas preciso, un pegaso. Este era de color negro pero con un tono claro, crin roja y erizada, en su costado una flama de fuego como cutie mark y llevaba consigo una armadura de plata del ejecito real de Equestria. Sin embargo, este pony estaba herido, con multiples cortadas en su cuerpo, su armadura estaba bastante dañada, y este no reaccionaba._

-Oye ¿Me escuchas? ¿Puedes oírme? –_Decia Fire Flower tratando de animarlo, pero este pony estaba inconsciente, y quizás al borde de la muerte. La pony no tuvo otra opción mas que ayudarlo, asi que tratando de levantarlo, lo coloco cuidadosamente en su lomo mientras este pegaso solo se quejaba de dolor. De alguna forma tendría que ayudarlo, pero al no ver a nadie mas en el arido desierto, no tuvo otra opción mas que volver al pueblo. Corrio con dificultad llevando al maltrecho pegaso hasta la entrada del pueblo, la cual seguía abierta, y el guardia aun estaba inconsciente, pero al parecer comenzaba a despertarse, por lo que Fire Flower se apresuro para correr con el pegaso a un lugar seguro. Decidio no llevarlo al hospital, debido a que se encontraba al otro lado del pueblo y ella no creía tener la fuerza para llegar con el encima hasta alla, y menos por el motivo de que la descubrieran de que lo había encontrado afuera del pueblo. No tuvo otra opción mas que llevarlo a su casa, pero con mucho cuidado de que otro pony la viera._

_Abrio la puerta de su casa, y para su suerte, su madre aun no había llegado, debido a que había ido al mercado a hacer las compras, por lo que no tendría problemas para llevarlo a su habitación y esconderlo ahí hasta que se recupere. Finalmente logro llegar a su habitación y con mucho cuidado lo recostó en su cama. La pony estaba exhausta, asi que se hecho en el piso de su habitación tratando de recuperar el aire luego de haberlo cargado desde las afueras del pueblo. Se levanto para mirar mas detenidamente al pony, el cual dormía plácidamente, pero este estaba sangrando por una herida en su abdomen, la cual parecía ser profunda y manchaba las sabanas de la cama de la pony. Fire Flower rápidamente fue al baño a sacar el botiquín y lo trajo a su habitación colocándolo a los pies de la cama. Lo abrió y rápidamente saco unas gasas para vedar las heridas del pegaso. Al parecer pudo detener la hemorragia por el momento, pero de pronto se siente el sonido de la puerta de su casa dando un leve portazo que la pony pudo oir desde su habitación._

-¡Fire Flower, ya llegue! –_Gritaba Happy Light desde la entrada de la casa para confirmar si su hija se encontraba dentro. La pony celeste traia varias bolsas con alimentos del mercado. Fire Flower corrió hacia ella cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta de su habitación para no despertar al pegaso y para que su madre no lo descubriera._

-Hola hija, ¿Por qué estas tan agitada? –_Pregunto la madre al ver que su hija tenia la respiración pesada y también sudaba por el esfuerzo de haber cargado al pegaso hasta su casa._

-¿Agitada? Bueno, es que… em… calentaba los musculos, ya sabes, por el calor que hace, jajaja. –_Respondio Fire Flower con una sonrisa algo incomoda. Su madre la miraba sospechando de ella, pero aun asi desidio cambiar el tema._

_-_Okay, traje comida para esta semana, como se que a ti siempre te gustan los panqueques.

-¿Trajiste canela?

-¿Canela? Crei que a ti solo te gustaban los panqueques con caramelo.

-Nonononono, a mi me encantan los panqueques con canela, pero es una lastima que no la hayas traido del mercado. –_Dijo Fire Flower mostrándole a su madre un tierno rostro de pena que causaría diabetes a cualquiera._

_-_Bueno, si quieres corro al mercado a buscar canela.

-¡Porfis!

-Muy bien, vuelvo enseguida. –_Dijo Happy Light a su hija mientras salía de la casa de vuelta al mercado. El hecho de que Fire Flower conociera bien a su madre le sirvió para sacarla de la casa un rato mas para que la pony pudiera hacerse cargo del pegaso que tenia en su habitación._

-¡Genial, ahora tendre que comer panqueques con canela! –_Dijo la pony para si misma con frustración. Camino hacia su habitación para ver al pegaso, pero cuando abrió la puerta, muy grande fue su sorpresa al ver al pegaso despierto, es mas, estaba de pie pero algo tambaleante y adolorido._

-¡Oye tranquilo, vuelve a la cama! –_Dijo la pony tratando de calmar al pegaso que caminaba con dificultad hacia ella._

_-_¿Dónde estoy? _–Dijo el pegaso mostrando un rostro de ira mientras caminaba hacia la pony. En su rostro se podía ver el dorado color de sus ojos que brillaban mirando con furia a la pony herbalista. Pero cuando estuvo solo a un par de pasos mas de Fire Flower, este tropieza y comienza a caer al piso, pero Fire Flower rápidamente lo alcanza a atrapar antes de que este terminara de caer._

-Tranquilo, aquí estas a salvo. –_Le susurro la pony al oído logrando calmar la ira del pegaso negro. Con dificultad lo ayudo a volver a recostarse en la cama para poder contarle lo sucedido._

-¿Eres un soldado del ejercito de Equestria? –_le pregunto la pony luego de recostarlo en su cama nuevamente._

_-_¡Asi es! Mi ejercito y las fuerzas del Netherealm combatíamos a mas o menos un quilómetro de aquí.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Mi nombre… Black Hearth. –_Respondio el pegaso negro con un suspiro._

-¿Black Hearth? Ese nombre nunca lo había escuchado por aquí.

-¿Y cual es tu nombre?

-Me llamo Fire Flower.

-Mucho gusto Fire Flower. –_Respondio el pegaso, esta vez sonriéndole a la pony._

-¿Cómo fue que terminaste aquí?

-Bueno, solo digamos que nuestro ejercito solo se defiende con lanzas y la magia de los unicornios, mientras que el Netherealm ataca con fuego y con criaturas con afiladas garras. Mientras combatíamos, una de esas criaturas me logro enterrar sus garras en mi estomago mientras yo atacaba en pleno vuelo. Sabia que con esa herida yo ya no podría lograr mucho, asi que solo escape arrastrándome hacia las murallas de tu pueblo que pude ver desde lejos. Me arrastre por horas hasta que perdi el conocimiento, y luego desperté aquí. Ahora que lo pienso no debi abandonar a mis aliados, decepcioné a mis tropas y a mi mismo. –_Dijo el pegaso, entristeciendo luego de darse cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir._

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –_Dijo molesta Fire Flower. –_Si no hubieses huido ahora ya estarías muerto, y tu cuerpo quedaría tirado en quien sabe que lugar, y hubieses sido comida de buitres. Hiciste bien en ponerte a salvo de esas horrendas cosas.

-¿Hablas de los buitres o…?

-Hablo de los monstruos que invaden Equestria, a ellos solo les gusta destruir familias y matar ponies para su diversión. Me gustaría que las princesas fueran capaces de darles su merecido y extinguirlos para que no quede ninguno mas que pueda hacerles daño a mas criaturas inocentes. –_Black Hearth se quedo pensativo luego de escuchar la opinión de Fire Flower sobre la actual situación de Equestria. En la mirada del oscuro pegaso se podía ver como si el supiera algo mas, algo que ningún otro pony jamás podría haber imaginado._

_-_No te lo tomes a mal, pero esas cosas pueden resultar no ser lo que parecen.

-¿Qué tratas de decirme?

-Se que esos demonios pueden ser grotescos, iracundos, horripilantes y disfrutan de quemar cosa y la destrucción, pero yo se que hay por lo menos unos pocos que pueden resultar tener buen corazón.

-¿De donde diablos sacaste esa patraña? –_Dijo molesta Fire Flower._

-Mi madre me lo dijo cuando dejaba mi casa para unirme a las tropas de Equestria hace ya dos meses. No se porque, pero ella tenia una actitud bastante pacifista. Según ella, dice que hasta dentro del corazón mas negro, se puede encontrar una chispa de bien.

-Bueno, como se nota que tu no conoces a mi mamá. –_ambos rieron luego de este ultimo comentario. Hubo un silencio algo relajante mientras ambos se miraban con una sonrisa. El pegaso se comenzó a sentir algo incomodo, asi que decidió romper el silencio._

-Em… bueno, será mejor que me vaya.

-¡NO, NO, NO! –_Grito la pony evitando que el pegaso se levantara de la cama._

-¿Por qué no?

-Si te ven haya afuera y te descubren ¡ME MATARAN!. Ademas, aun no estas en condiciones de salir.

-Es que yo… ahhh de acuerdo. –_Dijo Black Hearth suspirando._

-Solo quédate en esta habitación hasta que te recuperes. Yo te traeré comida y agua. Y por favor ¡POR FAVOR!, trata de no hacer ruido, porque si mi madre descubre que tengo a un pony macho del ejercito, herido y en mi cama, me castigara hasta que la raza equina se extinga, y como van las cosas, supongo que será por corto plazo.

-Emmm… OK. –_Dijo el pony algo nervioso mientras que Fire Flower salía de la habitación cerrando la puerta con llave para evitar algún tipo de problemas por el momento. La pony se apoyaba en la puerta desde afuera dando un suspiro de alivio._

-Vaya lio en el que me meti. –_Dijo para si misma. Pero algo mas no estaba bien en todo esto, y era el hecho de que la pony sentia como su corazón latia rápidamente, esta vez no por la agitación, era una sensación tan agradable que le hacia recordar cuando la pony jugaba en los verdes valles en las afueras del pueblo cuando solo era una potra. Pero en esta ocasión sentia ese mismo bien estar cuando estaba cerca de ese pegaso. La pony solo sacudió su cabeza para poder despejar su mente y concentrarse en lo que ahora debía hacer._

_Paso una hora y su madre volvia nuevamente del mercado trayendo consigo la canela que su hija tanto "quería". Pero cuando cerro la puerta y miro frente a ella, solo pudo ver a su hija caminado hacia su habitación con un plato de panqueques en la boca. Fire Flower se detuvo y quedo helada al ver que su madre entrar tan repentinamente, esta la miraba como sospechando algo de ella._

-Fire Flower, tu bien sabes que esos panqueques son para la cena ¿Por qué te los llevas a tu habitación?

-Em… bueno… yo… -_Dijo la pony aun muy nerviosa, sin moverse de su lugar, con una mirada de miedo y aun con la plato de panqueques en la boca._

-No me digas que te los pensabas comer antes de la cena.

-Es que yo… pensaba que podría cenar mas temprano. No me siento bien y quiero acostarme mas temprano hoy. Jajaja. –_Dijo la pony riendo disimuladamente con una sonrisa nerviosa. Aquellos nervios hacían que la pony sudara y al mismo tiempo su madre comenzaba a sospechar de ella. De pronto, las llaves de la habitación de Fire Flower caen al piso por un descuido de la pony, su madre la miraba comenzando a enfadarse._

_ -_Fire Flower, ¿Por qué cerraste tu habitación? –_Pregunto su madre mirándola con un poco de enfado._

-¿Quién dice que esta cerrada? _–Pregunto la pony dejando los panqueques sobre una mesa mientras que su madre tomaba las llaves y caminaba hacia la puerta y trataba de girar la perilla confirmando que esta estaba cerrada._

_-¿_Me estas ocultando algo? –_Pregunto la madre, mas enfadada aun._

-¡No mamá!

-¡Veamos que me estas ocultando! –_Su madre metió la llave en el cerrojo y habrio rápidamente la puerta mientras que Fire Flower se echaba al piso y se tapaba los ojos lista para recibir el enorme regaño por parte de su madre. Pero al ver detenidamente la habitación, esta estaba completamente normal, solo destacaba el hecho de que las sabanas de la cama de la pony estaban aun manchadas con sangre, su madre se volteo para ver a su hija que seguía echada en el piso sin darse cuenta de lo ocurrido._

_-_¡Hija, no sabia que tenias… bueno, el "ya sabes"! –_La pony miro cuidadosamente con uno de sus ojos y analizo el hecho de que su madre hablaba de las sabanas manchadas con sangre._

-Jajaja, bueno es que la verdad me avergonzaba decírtelo. _–Dijo la pony aun con una sonrisa nerviosa._

_-_No te tiene que apenar, ya hemos hablado de eso. Tu sabes que es algo por lo que todas las yeguas pasan. Eso explica porque haz estado actuando extraño. –_Su madre sale de la habitacion y vuelve con el plato de panqueques que Fire Flower había dejado en la mesa y se lo entrega a la pony luego de eso se despide de su hija dándole un beso en la mejilla. –_Bueno hija, lamento lo ocurrido, que descanses, y mañana limpiare tus sabanas.

-De acuerdo mamá, nos vemos mañana. –_Dijo la pony despidiéndose de su madre mostrándole una agradable sonrisa mientras que su madre cerraba la puerta de su habitación. Una vez la puerta estuvo cerrada, la sonrisa de la pony se convirtió en enojo y se voltea para ver donde se había metido el pegaso, viendo que estaba asomándose desde debajo de la cama._

-¿Qué? –_Pregunto el pony sin salir de debajo de la cama._

_-_Mira lo que tengo que hacer para ayudarte.

-Lo siento. –_La pony se le acerca y le entrega el plato con panqueques._

_-_Ten come algo mientras que yo veo si puedo instalar una cama en el piso.

-Si quieres, yo puedo dormir en el piso.

-No, tu debes estar cómodo para que sanes rápido, y mientras mas rápido sanes, mas rápido podras irte de aquí. –_La pony aun enfadada encontró un pequeño colchón de esponja y un par de sabanas viejas con las cuales, mas un par de almohadas de su cama, pudo armar una pequeña cama en el piso junto a la suya en la que yacía el pegaso negro de ojos dorados._

_Según el reloj ya era de noche, pero los cielos no cambiaban su tono rojizo. Con las cortinas de la habitación cerradas, se podía dar mas oscuridad para poder descanzar sin problemas durante la noche. Fire Flower yacia en su cama improvisada mientras que el pegaso estaba acostado pensativo en la cama de la amable pony que supuestamente le salvo la vida._

-¡Buenas noches Fire Flower! –_Dijo el pegaso negro con la voz muy baja._

_-_Duerme bien. –_Respondio la pony tratando de acurrucarse entre las almohadas sin abrir los ojos. Varios pensamientos estaban en la mente del pegaso, el cual por alguna razón no podía dormir._

-¿Qué estoy haciendo? –_Decia Black Hearth en su mente. –_Estoy aquí por una razón y no tengo tiempo que perder en esta casucha. Pero esa pony a sido muy amable conmigo, siento que mi negro corazón se alegra de estar con ella. ¿Pero en que estoy pensando? Ya no debo perder mas tiempo aquí. –_El pegaso trata de despejar los pensamientos de su mente poniendo su casco en su frente. Puede que pareciera un pegaso amable por fuera, pero al parecer ocultaba un terrible secreto. En un rápido parpadeo se mostro la verdadera forma de sus ojos, los cuales eran completamente dorados, brillantes hasta en la oscuridad y sin pupila alguna._

-¡YO tengo una misión que cumplir!


	2. El verdadero rostro del pegaso negro

**Capitulo 2: El verdadero rostro del pegaso negro**

_Parecia ser que ya estaba a punto de amanecer, pero todo afuera se veía igual, con el tremendo calor y el rojizo color del cielo. Black Hearth no había podido dormir, el pegaso solo miraba el techo con una seria y melancólica mirada, mientras que en su mente recordaba el momento antes de la batalla que supuestamente lo dejo malherido. En su recuerdo se veía a un pegaso hablando con un ser que se escondia en las sombras, la cual rodeaba a ambos. El pegaso era Black Hearth, quien se encontraba hablando con un oscuro ser que no parecía ser un pony, pero a través de las sombras se veía el sangriento color de sus ojos, los cuales no tenían pupila alguna._

-Todo listo señor, estoy preparado para servirle en su cometido. –_Dijo el pegaso negro con mucha calma hacia el aterrador ser en las sombras._

-¡Bah! ¡Esta misión no resultara ningún problema para ti! ¡Hasta un individuo sin experiencia podría hacerlo sin problemas! –_Dijo el ser que se ocultaba en las sombras con su aterradora voz._

-¿Esta seguro que quiere extender la guerra hasta ese lugar? Cuando Celestia haya caído, el resto de Equestria caerá a sus pies.

-¡Lo se! ¡Sin embargo, nos resultara mucho mas sencillo si dominamos estos pequeños pueblos con el objetivo de acorralar a Celestia en su palacio! –_Se puede ver como le lanza a Black Hearth una armadura de soldado del ejercito de Equestria, la cual cae a sus pies. –_Ponte esto, de esa forma será mas creible cuando hayas entrado al pueblo. –_Black Hearth recoje la armadura antes de dirigirle la mirada por ultima vez a la criatura en las sombras._

-¡Muy bien, entonces me retiro! _–Finalmente el pegaso se retira con la armadura mientras se ve en la oscuridad una macabra sonrisa del ser que hablaba con el. El recuerdo del pegaso termina volviendo a su mirada melancolica mientras yacia en la cama de la pony que lo había rescatado. Se voltea para mirar a Fire Flower quien seguía plácidamente dormida en la cama improvisada que estaba junto a la suya. Al parecer el tenia una macabra misión que cumplir en este pueblo, pero su corazón latia fuertemente cuando miraba a la pony que dormía en la "cama" contigua, y significaba una extraña distracción para el._

_Paso un rato mas y Fire Flower comenzó a despertarse, dando un bostezo mientras estiraba sus patas liberando su cansancio. Se levanta para mirar al pony que aun yacia en su cama mirando seriamente al techo._

-Buenos días –_Dijo la pony en voz baja._

_-_Buenos días. –_Respondio el pegaso dirigiéndole la mirada a la pony. –_No crees que aun es algo temprano para despertarse. –_Dijo Black Hearth mirando el reloj de madera que había en un rincón de la habitación, el cual marcaba la 5:30 A.M._

-Si, pero tengo que levantarme mas temprano si quiero cuidarte sin que me descubran. Quédate aquí que voy por el botiquín. –_Dijo la pony dirigiéndose a su baño para buscar el botiquín. Black Hearth se sienta en la cama y comienza a sacudir su cabeza tratando de despejar la imagen de esa pony en su mente._

_-_¿Qué demonios me pasa? ¡Ya no puedo seguir distrayéndome! ¡Tengo una misión que cumplir! –_Dijo en su mente mientras se daba leves golpes en la frente con su casco para despejar su mente. Fire Flower vuelve con el botiquín y mira extrañada al pegaso por la forma en la que había comenzado a actuar._

-¿Te pasa algo? –_Pregunto la pony con una extraña mirada._

-Eh, no nada, solo trataba de despertarme. –_Respondio Black Hearth algo nervioso._

-Si que eres extraño. Bueno, ahora debo cambiarte los vendajes. –_La pony se le acerco con el botiquín y comenzó a removerle los vendajes para poder revisar la herida en el vientre del pegaso. Con ayuda de una lámpara a base de luciérnagas, pudo ver que la hemorragia en el abdomen del pegaso se había detenido, pero algo en la herida no parecía ser normal, ya que la herida era algo profunda y se podía ver parte de la carne del pegaso en su desgarrada piel, pero su carne no era de color rojo como la de todos, la carne de este pony era de color negro, en un tono mas oscuro que su piel. La cara de sorpresa de la pony, al mismo tiempo que de impacto, sorprendió a Black Hearth, pero trato de tranquilizarse y tratar la herida del pegaso lo mas normalmente posible._

_-_¡Es extraño! Debes tener la herida infectada. –_Dijo la pony mientras limpiaba la herida con algodón._

-Por cierto, veo que vives con tu madre, pero, ¿Qué hay de tu padre? –_Pregunto el pegaso tratando de cambiar el tema, sin embargo Fire Flower entristeció al oir la pregunta del pegaso, como si hubiese tocado un tema del que a ella le doliera hablar._

_-_Pues… mi padre era un soldado del ejercito de Canterlot, solo digamos que como la guerra comenzó hace ya dos mese, desde ese dia que ys no sabemos nada de el. –_Dijo la pony terrestre con los ojos vidriosos._

-Lo siento si toque un tema que no debi. –_Dijo el pegaso al ver la triste mirada de la pony que curaba su herida._

_-_Descuida, tenia que hablarlo con alguien algún dia, aunque no me gustara. –_Dijo la pony poniendo nuevos vendajes en el abdomen del pegaso negro. –_Bueno, ahora debo deshacerme de los viejos vendajes para que no nos descubran. –_Estas ultimas palabras se las dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos con seriedad, mientras que el pegaso ponía atención mirando también los brillantes ojos purpura de la pony herbalista. Al mirarse los dos a los ojos, se quedaron en silencio un minuto sin despegar la mirada el uno del otro, ambos sentían como su corazón golpeaba su pecho con furia intentando salir, la pony terrestre se sonrojo un poco mientras que el pegaso sudaba nervioso y el silencio que era bastante incomodo. Fire Flower comenzó a acercar su rostro al del pegaso inconciente de lo que hacia mientras que este sentia que debía apartarse, pero una especie de atracción hacia la pony no se lo permitia. Sin embargo, la pony reacciono de esa especie de atracción hacia el pegaso y aparto la mirada rápidamente con nerviosismo y camino hacia la puerta de su habitación para salir cuanto antes ante la extraña mirada de Black Hearth._

-¡Bueno, voy a… lo que te dije! –_ Dijo la pony saliendo de la habitación sin mirar la expresión del pegaso, el cual mostraba una mirada triste, como decepcionado. Sin embargo, el pegaso comenzó a pensar una manera de salir de el lugar sin causar estragos, ya que aunque sentia algo por la pony herbalista, el tenia una misión que cumplir._

_Ya era hora de levantarse, asi que Happy Light, la madre de Fire Flower, comenzó a hacer sus labores al igual que su hija, quien mantenia la puerta de su habitación con llave. Una vez que su madre se disponía a salir al mercado, Fire Flower aprovecho el momento de pasar a su habitación para dejarle comida y agua al pegaso que ocultaba en su habitación. El aun yacia en su cama pensativo, esperando a la pony que lo miraba con indiferencia y nerviosismo por lo que ocurrió antes. Ella solo dejo un vaso con agua y un plato de panqueques en la mesa que tenia junto a su cama._

-Ahora debo ir a hacer mi labor en el invernadero y mi madre ira al mercado. En caso de que ella llegue antes que yo e intente entrar en la habitación, te escodes debajo de la cama como ayer. –_Le dijo al pegaso._

_-_¿Volveras pronto? –_Pregunto el pegaso con una mirada de preocupación. La pony pensó que esa pregunta se la hizo porque el quería estar con ella sin saber las verdaderas intensiones de Black Hearth. Ella se sonrojo un poco, pero aun asi le respondió:_

-Tratare de llegar lo mas pronto posible, no te preocupes, tu solo quedate aquí. –_La pony solo camino hacia la puerta sin antes echar un ultimo vistazo al pony en su cama antes de cerrarla. Ella aun no quería admitirlo, pero algo en ese pony hacia que su corazón latiera, y en solo un dia con el, su triste vida se volvió alegre en esos momentos en los que hablaba con el._

_Sin embargo, pese a los sentimientos similares que el pegaso sentia hacia ella, el trataba de no olvidar el motivo por el cual llego a este pueblo, asi que aprovecho el momento en el que el estuvo completamente solo, para escapar por la ventana de la habitación, la cual daba hacia la calle y en las horas en las que ningún pony salía, y miro en dirección al pueblo decididamente, y comenzó a trotar rápidamente hacia esa dirección, aun con su herida en su abdomen._

_Pasaron las horas y Fire Flower volvió del invernadero y se fue directamente a su habitación, pero al ver que el pegaso ya no estaba ahí y ver la ventana abierta, se comenzó a desesperar y empezó a buscar al pegaso negro._

-¡Black Hearth! ¡Black Hearth, donde estas! _–Gritaba la pony buscando al pegaso debajo de su cama, en su baño y en el resto de la casa, sin percatarse de que su madre ya había entrado y la miraba extrañado mientras gritaba el nombre del pony que cuidaba en secreto._

-¿Quién es Black Hearth! –_Pregunto su madre. Fire Flower miro a su madre nerviosa y con los ojos vidriosos por la desesperación, y de repente una lagrima comienza a rodar por su mejilla. -_¿Hija, que ocurre? –_Pregunto a su hija, la cual solo reacciona lanzándose a sus brazos y comenzado a estallar en llanto. Ambas ponies fueron a la sala de estar, en donde Fire Flower le conto todo a su madre, desde que salió del pueblo, cuando encontró al pegaso, lo llevo hasta su habitación, lo curo, hablo con el, hasta el momento en el que casi se besan. Su madre no se veía enfadada por esto, ella solo miraba a su hija comprendiendo cada palabra de lo que decía. Una vez que su hija termino su relato, ella comenzó a hablarle:_

-Bueno, tal vez debería regañarte por atravesar las murallas, pero lo que hiciste fue muy noble, y si me lo hubieras dicho, yo te habría ayudado.

-¿En serio? –_Pregunto Fire Flower, secando sus lagrimas._

-Claro, eso es lo que tu sacaste de tu padre, el era capaz de ayudar a cualquier pony sin pedir nada a cambio, incluso arriesgando su propio cuello. Pero aun hay algo que me llama la atención de todo esto.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Por como me cuentas las cosas, algo me dice que tu estas enamorada de ese pegaso.

-¿QUE? –_Se sobre salto Fire Flower, al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba._

_-_Eso es lo que yo creo, como te vi tan desesperada por encontrarlo.

-Es que la verdad… yo… no lo se. –_Dijo la pony suspirando, al mismo tiempo que miraba tristemente al suelo._

_-_Bueno, si el era un soldado, quizás desidio volver a la guerra, ya sabes tu como son ellos, siempre le son leales a Celestia.

-Soldado… ¡LA ARMADURA! –_Grito Fire Flower levantándose del sillón y corriendo rápidamente a su habitación, recordando que ella había guardado la armadura del pegaso. La pony entro en su habitación, abrió su armario y contemplo la dorada y dañada armadura que seguía ahí. Su madre entro tras ella también contemplando la armadura. Esto ponía a ambas ponies con una gran duda._

-¡No lo entiendo! Si dices que era un soldado, ¿Por qué se fue sin su armadura? –_Pregunto Happy Light, la madre de Fire Flower._

_-_Tal vez solo la olvido, ¡Debo buscarlo! –_Dijo la pony._

_-_Claro que no, ¡Tu no saldrás a buscarlo! –_Fire Flower solo entristeció por lo que su madre dijo. –_Hija, es peligroso que salgas del pueblo. Si olvido la armadura, es posible que vuelva por ella, y si no, al menos te dejo un bonito recuerdo. –_La pony terrestre dejo caer una lagrima de tristeza sobre la dorada armadura. Aquel pegaso que había rescatado la había hecho olvidar aquellas penurias en la que se encontraba, olvido el hecho de que había una guerra fuera del pueblo y también olvido que los bellos y verdes valles donde ella jugaba ya no eran mas que un árido desierto. Sin duda la pony hervalista extrañaría al pegaso que había alegrado su corazón._

_No muy lejos de allí, en el centro del pueblo, se logra ver una casona de dos pisos de altura, hecha completamente de madera pintada de color amarillo pálido y el techo pintado de rojo escarlata. En la puerta se veía un letrero que ponía "Ayuntamiento de ColtShire" y junto a este un par de guardias pegaso con armaduras de plata custodiando la puerta. Frente a ello, bajo el ardiente cielo se ve llegar a un pegaso color negro, crin roja y erizada, vendajes en su abdomen y una Cutie Mark de una flama. Mientras este pegaso se les acercaba, uno de los guardias se le acerca lentamente:_

_-_¡Alto! ¡Esta es un area restringida! –_Sin embargo este pegaso siguió avanzando muy confiado, como si no hubiese escuchado lo que aquel guardia le dijo. Ambos guardia se le acercan cuando este ya estaba frete a la entrada, lo rodean con intensiones de someterlo en caso de que sea necesario._

-¡No nos hagas usar la fuerza! ¡Da la vuelta y lárgate! –_El pegaso negro solo respondió con una macabra sonrisa mientras que sus ojos revelaban el brillante color dorado sin pupila alguna, el cual sorprendió a los guardias. Sn duda, lo que haría Black Hearth, tendría muy malas intesiones._


	3. Un cambio de parecer

**Capitulo 3: Un cambio de parecer**

_Fire Flower había salvado a un pegaso que encontró malherido a las afueras del pueblo de ColtShire. Este pegaso, de nombre Black Hearth, decía ser un soldado del ejercito de Equestria que había sido gravemente herido en batalla y que a duras penas logro llegar con vida a las afueras del poblado de ColtShire. Luego de ser curado y cuidado en secreto por la pony que lo salvo, entre ambos se comenzaron a tener un gran afecto, pero sin embargo el pegaso huyo de la pony hervalista teniendo en mente que tenia una misión que cumplir. Aquella acción dejo muy triste a la pony terrestre, y tras contarle lo sucedido a su madre Happy Light, esta la comprende por haber hecho algo tan noble, sin embargo le prohíbe buscar al pegaso que había alegrado su corazón. Sin embargo, la curiosa forma de ser de Fire Flower le hace desobedecer a su madre y salir de su casa de todos modos para buscar al pegaso. Según el reloj era de noche, pero el cielo seguia teñido de rojo e iluminaba toda Equestria. La pony recorrió la mitad del pueblo, pero no encontraba rastro alguno de su amado pegaso. Vio que el cielo comenzó a ser decorado por una nube de humo negro proveniente del sector en el que se encontraba el ayuntamiento, por lo que la pony decidió revisar para ver que ocurria. Al llegar al lugar vio el caos que se había desatado, el ayuntamiento estaba en llamas, consumiéndose en el calor que la envolvía, y en la entrada se podían ver los cadáveres de un par de guardias pegaso que hacían su turno a esas horas, los cuales habían sido quemados hasta la muerte y se les podían ver grabes heridas que atravesaban gran parte de la carne de sus cuerpos. Varios pegasos trataban de lanzar agua con baldes desde arriba intentando apagar el fuego, mientras que los ponies terrestres trataban de apagar el fuego de la misma forma desde abajo. Fire Flower quedo atemorizada al ver la fuerte escena, sin embargo tuvo una extraña presencia a sus espaldas, por lo que no dudo en voltearse para mirar. No muy a lo lejos, justamente frente al ayuntamiento en llamas, se encontraba un pequeño callejón en medio de dos casas, y en medio vio la sombra de un pony que se le hacia familiar, no podía saber que clase de pony era, pero pudo ver el brillante color dorado de sus ojos los cuales no tenían pupila alguna, sin embargo ese color de ojos lo reconoció como el color de los ojos de Black Hearth, pero se pregunto porque ahora se veían tan diferentes. La pony corrió hacia el callejón para poder reconocer al pony que se ocultaba en este observando la escena, ella estaba asustada, pero su determinación la hacia superar cualquier clase de miedo. Aquella silueta al ver a la pony terrestre correr hacia el, se adentro en el callejón a todo galope intentando perderla de vista, pero por alguna extraña razón este pony estaba siendo alcanzado por la pony hervalista hasta que este fue acorralado por ella al final del callejón. La pony se le acerco sigilosamente, pero con una mirada de miedo y preocupación._

-Black Hearth ¿Eres tu? _–Pregunto Fire Flower intentado tener una respuesta de esta silueta, la cual solo intentaba refugiarse en la oscuridad del callejón. Pero cuando la pony se le acerco lo suficiente, esta silueta revelo de golpe sus alas, haciendo que la pony terrestre retrocediera por la sorpresa y el pegaso despego dejando a la pony sola en el callejón. Sin embargo, Fire Flower no se rendiría fácilmente, por lo que decidió salir rápidamente del callejón y perseguir al pegaso sin perderlo de vista._

_La agotadora persecución dejo muy cansada a la pony, quien lo siguió trotando hasta el parque de ColtShire donde el pegaso decidió bajar creyendo que había perdido a la pony hervalista. Ella se oculto en unos arbustos observando en silencio como el pegaso caminaba absolutamente solo por el parque, creyendo que allí podría descansar. Pero cuando este camino frente al arbusto en el que ella se ocultaba, la pony salió de este rápidamente y lo embistió con fuerza logrando derribarlo, luego esta se poso sobre el y puso sus cascos sobre sus brazos para que se le escapara._

_-_¡Ya basta Black Hearth! ¡Ya deja de huir! –_Dijo la pony furiosa mientras mantenia sometido al pegaso quien aun luchaba por escapar. Al mirarlo al rostro, esta pudo comprobar que se trataba de Black Hearth. El pegaso dejo de luchar y miro el rostro de la pony, logrando ver una expresión de enojo, tristeza y preocupación hacia el. Una vez que todo quedo el silencio, la pony decidió continuar algo mas tranquila. –_Black Hearth, ¿Por qué huiste? –_dijo mientras una lagrima comenzaba a rodar por su mejilla. El pegaso sentia como su corazón latia y esto era algo que le preocupaba._

-¡Apartate! ¡Te lo suplico! –_Dijo mostrando mucha preocupación en su rostro._

-¡No lo hare! ¡No te dejare escapar! –_Dijo Fire Flower, esta vez muy furiosa. Pero ella pudo sentir en los brazos del pegaso como comenzaba a elevarse la temperatura de su cuerpo a niveles difíciles de alcanzar._

-¡No quiero lastimarte! ¡APARTATE! –_Grito el pegaso esta vez. La pony se levanto cuando la temperatura del pegaso ya comenzaba a quemar y se aparto retrocediendo varios pasos mientras que el pegaso se levantaba con un brillo extraño saliendo de sus cascos. La pony contemplo como ese brillo comenzaba a salir en forma de fuego y era sostenido por el casco de Black Hearth como si fuera un objeto común de utilizar. Fire Flower analizo la situación con mucho cuidado y vio como varias piezas apuntaban al pegaso._

-Ese fuego… ¡TU quemaste el ayuntamiento! –_Dijo la pony con tristeza mientras que el pegaso disipaba fácilmente el fuego en su pesuña. _-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡Acabas de matar a ponies inocentes! –_La tristeza que mostraba Fire Flower le rompia el corazón al pegaso negro, quien solo se mantenia en silencio escuchando a la pony quien lloraba desconsoladamente. –_Crei que eras un buen pony… pero eres tan cruel como esos demonios que están destruyendo Equestria. –_Al pegaso también le rodo una lagrima por su mejilla, sin duda parecía estar arrepentido de lo que había hecho, y aun no se sabia la razón por lo que lo hizo. -_¿Por qué… lo hiciste? –_Pregunto Fire Flower, esta vez con un rostro de furia que se veía a través de sus lagrimas._

_-_No quería que lo supieras, pero era algo que tenia que hacer. No quise romperte el corazón, pero yo no soy lo que tu piensas que soy. Aun asi, agradezco que me ayudaras… pero será mejor que ya no nos veamos, fue un placer conocerte… Fire Flower.

-¡Vete de aquí, y no quiero volver a verte nunca! –_Dijo la pony terrestre mirando con mucha furia al pegaso, aun con lagrimas que cubrían sus mejillas. Black Hearth sin decir una sola palabra despego dejando sola y desconsolada a la pony herbalista en el parque. El pegaso sentia una sensación de culpa que el nunca había sentido, y a pesar de que solo tenia en mente que solo cumplia con su deber, sabia que algo nuevo había nacido dentro de el con su llegada a este pueblo, o para ser mas exacto, con conocer a la hermosa pony que lo salvo. La pony tenia la mirada perdida, ella nunca hubiera imaginado que el pegaso que ella salvo, curo y de quien se preocupo, resultara ser un asesino a sangre fría, un asesino por el cual su corazón sonreía de solo estar cerca de el, pero ahora ese sentimiento era diferente. De pronto, una voz familiar hizo que la pony reaccionara de su miseria:_

-¡FIRE FLOWER! ¡Que demonios hacer aquí a estas horas de la noche y con el caos que hay en el centro! ¡Te vienes conmigo AHORA, jovencita! –_Dijo la voz que regañaba a la pony, la cual ella reconoció como la de su madre, quien no se percataba de la tristeza que su hija pasaba en ese momento. Cuando Fire Flower miro a su madre, esta pudo notar el rostro de su hija bañado en lagrimas. –_Hija… ¿Qué te ocurre? –_Dijo su madre bajando el tono de su voz. Su hija sin avisar se abalanzo hacia su madre y la abrazo con fuerza, llorando desconsoladamente en su pecho mientras su madre solo miraba extrañada la acción de su hija, pero solo pudo acceder a abrazarla y consolarla para que se tranquilizara en algún momento. Sin duda la pony estaba destrozada que lo que había ocurrido, sin embargo su corazón anhelaba poder volver a ver a aquel pegaso, ya que ella sentia algo por el._

_Pocos minutos mas tarde, tras las murallas que protegían el pueblo, se ve llegar a Black Hearth, con la mirada llena de melancolía, pero aun asi se podía ver un aire de desision en el mientras se quitaba los vendajes que Fire Flower le había puesto para curarlo. Al quitárselos completamente, miro la herida en su vientre que se había regenerado rápidamente, dejando solo una cicatriz en su abdomen. Camino por pocos minutos por el arido paramo que solia tener verdes valles antes de la invasión del Netherealm, hasta que finalmente se encontró con una oscura silueta que le revelo sus sangrientos ojos. El pegaso solo le respondió con una reverencia._

_-_Todo listo señor, este pueblo ya no supone un peligro para el Netherealm. –_Dijo Black Hearth con la mirada al piso aun haciendo la reverencia._

-¡Muy bien! ¡Te dije que esto no seria ningún problema para ti! –_Dijo la silueta con su respectiva y grave voz, con un carácter muy fuerte._

-Entonces supongo que ya debemos irnos a derrocar a Celestia.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Pero sin embargo, el señor Dark Scorpion nos autorizo para arrasar con este pequeño poblado! ¡Solo como una advertencia para Celestia!

-¿¡Que!? ¡Pero acabo de matar a varios de sus soldados, mate a su alcalde y queme su ayuntamiento! ¡Este pueblo no es ninguna amenaza! –_Dijo Black Hearth esta vez mostrando una gran preocupación que llamo la atención del demonio al que le informaba lo ocurrido. Este mira al pegaso con una cara furiosa mientras salía de las sombras revelando su cuerpo. Era completamente negro, a tal punto que parecía solamente una sombra, era de una estatura mas o menos tres veces mas grande que Black Hearth, su cuerpo parecía ser como el de una mantis religiosa, con unos filosos sables rojos en lugar de manos y su rostro tenia una sonrisa en la cual solo se podían contemplar colmillos bajo sus rojos y horrendos ojos sin pupila._

-¡Supuse… que como aun no es momento de matar a Celestia, podríamos divertir a nuestro ejercito con este pueblucho! ¡Tienes algún problema! –_El pegaso temió por la vida de Fire Flower, ya que la matarían si invadían el pueblo. Sin embargo, el no podría negarse ante las ordenes de un ser superior, con la mente tan fría que incluso podría asesinarlo._

-No señor. –_En ese momento, el horripilante ser se le acerco lentamente al pegaso y se agacho para mirarlo al rostro. Notaba que Black Hearth se veía triste en lugar de estar rebosante por ir a destruir el pueblo._

-¿Qué te pasa Black Hearth? Te noto algo diferente. –_El demonio notaba algo de nostalgia en Black Hearth por lo ocurrido, sentia que no era el mismo de antes._

-No ocurre nada… señor. –_Respondio el pegaso, esta vez mostrando un rostro seguro de si mismo que le hizo quitarse la duda al demonio._

-Muy bien, ¡Preparate para la invasión! Y… quítate ese ridículo disfraz de pony. –_Dijo el demonio dejando solo al pegaso en el arido terreno en el que se encontraban. Black Hearth solo se quedo en silencio y pensativo con la mirada al piso, mientras que su corazón latia por la vida de quien se acababa de enamorar. Pensaba que acababa de comenter un grave error, pero su mente también le ordenaba que no dejara morir a la pony que conoció en el poblado de ColtShire. Finalmente esa lucha de ideales en su mente termino y el pegaso acababa de tomar una desision._

_-_¡Se que vine a este mundo con un propósito, pero ahora mi forma de ver las cosas han cambiado, y se que la guerra no es la solución! –_Se dijo a si mismo mirando las murallas que protegían el pueblo de ColtShire. –_No dejare morir a la pony que amo. –_El pegaso solo despego de regreso al pueblo, con el objetivo de encontrar a la pony hervalista antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

_Mientras tanto, el reloj indicaba que ya era de mañana, y un gran grupo de ponies se encontraba afuera de lo que quedaba del ayuntamiento, en el cual gran parte del material se había reducido a cenizas, pero la perdida mas grande fue la de la vida de un par de guardias y la del alcalde del pueblo, del cual su cuerpo era sacado del ayuntamiento mostrando que estaba completamente calcinado. Entre la multitud se encontraban Fire Flower y su madre Happy Light, quienes habían pasado la noche afuera contemplando como los ponies ayudaban a apagar el fuego del ayuntamiento._

_-_¿Qué clase de monstruo pudo haber hecho esto? –_Dijo Happy Light. Su hija escucho las palabras de su madre, recordando que el que lo hizo no fue nadie mas que Black Hearth, el pegaso de quien se había enamorado, entristeciendo al oir la pregunta de su madre._

-Ahora que no tenemos alcalde, no tenemos a quien tome las decisiones aquí. ¿Qué aremos? _–Dijo uno de los soldados con su respectiva armadura_.

-No lo se, solo nos queda buscar otro líder. _–Dijo otro de los guardias. Cuando los ponies decidieron comenzar a dispersarse del lugar, también lo hicieron Fire Flower y su madre. Mientras caminaban a su casa, la madre de la pony decide romper el silencio con una pregunta._

-Hija, ¿te ocurre algo? No haz dicho nada desde que te encontré. _Pregunto Happy Light a su hija._

-No es nada. –_Respondio su hija con una melancólica mirada, recordando lo que había hecho Black Hearth._

-No lo encontraste, ¿cierto? –_Pregunto su madre. Fire Flower solo se limito a mentirle acerca del pegaso._

-No mamá, no lo encontré. –_Miro a su hija con tristeza, pero ella no podía hacer mucha para quitarla de esa situación._

_-_¿Por qué no me haces un favor? ¿Qué tal si tu vas al mercado hoy y compras lo que necesitemos? Mientras yo me quedo a ordenar la casa.

-Mmmm, esta bien. –_Respondio la pony aun triste e inmediatamente se fue al mercado mientras su madre caminaba en dirección a su casa._

_Al cabo de unos minutos, Happy Light había llegado a su casa, y cuando se disponía a meter la llave en la cerradura, siente una extraña presencia tras ella. Al voltearse logra ver a un pegaso negro de crin roja, ojos dorados y una llama como cutie mark. Este pegaso era tal cual su hija se lo había descrito. El pegaso se acercaba a ella hasta quedar cerca de ella, estaba nervioso por hablar con la madre de la pony que amaba por primera vez._

-Em… hola. ¿Usted es la madre de Fire Flower?

-Asi es, puedes llamarme Happy Light. Supongo que tu eres de quien ella me hablo. _–Respondio seriamente. El pegaso solo guardo silencio algo nervioso, pero entonces recordó lo que venia a hacer._

-Necesito que me diga donde esta ella. ¡Es urgente! _–Dijo el pegaso algo mas nervioso._

-¿Es por tu armadura? Si quieres yo te la entrego, esta adentro.

-No, eso es lo que menos importa. Solo necesito que me diga donde esta. –_Happy Light comenzó a mostrarse un poco mas enfadada ante la insubordinación de Black Hearth, pero de todos modos presintió que era bastante urgente._

_-_Acaba de ir al mercado.

-Muy bien, ¡usted también debe venir conmigo!

-¿Por qué? ¡Dime que ocurre!

-Se lo explicare cuando estemos con ella, pero ahora por favor acompáñeme. –_Ambos fueron rápidamente al mercado en busca de la pony hervalista._

_Paso mas o menos media hora hasta que por fin la encontraron. Black Hearth pudo verla a lo lejos, entre un mar de gente, llevando varias bolsas con ella. El pegaso volo hacia ella siendo seguido por Happy Light, la madre de Fire Flower. La pony hervalista salió de entre el mar de gente hacia el camino que conducía al centro, pero se detuvo al ver al pegaso negro posarse en su camino. Happy Light solo se quedo atras Black Hearth, contemplando como su hija y el pegaso se miraban fijamente. La mente de Fire Flower comenzó a dividirse en dos, una mitad le decía que le sonriera, que lo abrazara, incluso que lo amara, pero la otra le decía "no lo hagas", "es un mal pony", "es un asesino". La pony hervalista no podía tomar una desision, asi que solo correspondía que Black Hearth hiciera la primera acción. Pero el mismo en su mente también se decía:_

-¿Qué puedo hacer para mostrarle que de verdad la amo?


	4. Perdidas y Revelaciones

**Capitulo 4: Perdidas y Revelaciones.**

_Black Hearth se había reencontrado con la pony que era la dueña de su corazón, Fire Flower, pero la serie de hechos que habían ocurrido anteriormente hacian que la pony entrara en un conflicto mental, sin saber si amarlo u odiarlo. El pegaso solo tuvo que intentar hacer que la pony lo aceptara, y lo único que se le ocurrió fue acercarse a ella y acariciar su rostro, pero al cabo de unos segundos la pony aparto la pesuña del pegaso de su rostro y lo miro a los ojos con furia:_

-¿Por qué volviste, asesino? _–Disparo la pony con ira_.

-Yo… solo quiero… _-Sin embargo en ese momento, la madre de Fire Flower, Happy Light se entromete en la discusión._

-Hija ¿Qué esta ocurriendo?

-Madre, este pegaso es un asesino. ¡EL quemo el ayuntamiento, asesino al alcalde y a los guardias y luego huyo! –_Al oir eso, Happy Light se coloco frente a su hija protegiéndola del pegaso y lo miro dispuesta a defenderla en caso de que este intentara algo, pero Black Hearth estaba inmóvil y aun sin decir nada._

_-_¿Por qué lo hiciste? Que no vez que las cosas en Equestria están muy mal, y tu nos traicionas con esos demonios. –_Dijo Happy Light, furiosa con el pegaso._

_-_Eso era lo que debía hacer… -_Respondio Black Hearth._

-¿De que hablas? ¿A que te refieres?

-Se los dire luego, pero ahora debemos irnos.

-¡NO… PRIMERO DANOS UNA RESPUESTA CONCRETA! _–Grito Fire Flower, furiosa y estallando en lagrimas._

-¡No hay tiempo! ¡El Netherealm invadirá el pueblo acabando con la vida de todos los ponies! ¡Debemos irnos AHORA! –_Dijo Black Hearth, esta vez desesperado._

-¡MENTIRA! ¡Dinos que pretendes! _–Grito aun furiosa y entre llantos Fire Flower. Black Hearth no tuvo otra opción mas que decirles la verdad, trago saliva e intento iniciar su relato._

_-_La verdad… es que yo… -_Pero justo en ese momento se siente un estruendo a lo lejos, para ser mas exactos, desde las murallas de piedra que protegen el poblado. -_¡Oh no! ¡Ya están aquí! _–Aquel bullicio se hacia cada vez mas fuerte. Todos los ponies del pueblo miraban en dirección a la muralla, la cual al parecer comenzaba a ceder. Trozos de roca caian mientras que las grietas se comenzaban a hacer presentes en la enorme muralla._

-¡No puede ser!¡Se supone que esa muralla nos debía proteger de los demonios! _–Dijo Happy Light quien se veía asustada abrazando a su hija._

-¡Pues al parecer la muralla no era nada para ellos! _–Dijo Black Hearth solo contemplando la caída de la muralla, esta comenzó a caer en pedazos y los demonios del Netherealm comenzaron a invadir el indefenso pueblo de ColtShire._ -¡Debemos irnos! ¡CORRAN! _–Fire Flower y Happy Light comenzaron a huir mientras que Black Hearth las seguía de cerca protegiéndolas de los demonios que se les acercaban. Entre todo el caos, comenzó a entrar al pueblo una enorme criatura negra de ojos rojos sin pupilas y con forma de mantis religiosa._

-¡PATETICOS PONIES! ¡YO, EVIL SWORD "EL DEVASTADOR", RECLAMO EL POBLADO DE COLTSHIRE… PARA EL NETHEREALM! _–Dijo la cruel criatura mientras que su ejercito acababa fácilmente con todos los guardias que se le acercaban. En cuestión de pocos minuto, el pueblo quedo completamente a la merced de los demonios, y muy pocos ponies habían conseguido escapar, ya que la mayoría caian muertos a los pies de las crueles criaturas, y otros solo eran llevados a la fuerza como rehenes de estos. Happy Light y Fire Flower fueron emboscadas por un par de estas criaturas, pero rápidamente Black Hearth apareció en su defensa._

-¡Huyan de aquí, AHORA! –_Dijo el pegaso mientras miraba fijamente a los demonios que le asechaban. Ambas ponies terrestres no tuvieron otra opción mas que obedecer las ordenes del pegaso y salir corriendo mientras este combatía a los demonios. El pegaso comenzó a concentrarse cerrando sus ojos, y en menos de un segundo pudo sentir un leve latido cardiaco que le hizo abrir sus ojos con un brillante color dorado y sin pupilas mientras las ardientes llamas infernales comenzaban a salir de sus cascos. Comenzó la batalla con uno de los demonios atacando salvajemente al pegaso saltando sobre el, pero este ágilmente lo esquivo y le dio una patada que le mando a volar por los aires, haciendo que se estrellara contra una de las casas de madera destrozándola casi por completo. Luego el otro trata de apuñalarlo con sus afiladas garras, pero el pegaso desvía su ataque con una de sus alas y luego le da un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que el demonio cayera al suelo inconsciente. Black Hearth había acabado fácilmente con ambos demonios, pero el desafio que ahora tenia era uno mucho mayor, ya que ahora tenia parado al frente suyo no era nadie mas que su jefe, Evil Sword "El Devastador"._

_-_¡Black Hearth, debí suponerlo! ¡Eres demasiado débil mentalmente! ¿Que es lo que pretendes traicionándonos? –_Dijo el gigantesco monstruo frente al pegaso._

-¡Esto no tiene porque ser asi! ¡Estos ponies merecen que les dejemos vivir! –_Dijo Black Hearth mirando desafiante a Evil Sword._

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¿¡Acaso tu crees que perteneces a ellos!? ¡MIRATE! ¡Tu eres un ser superior!

-¡Y como tal… yo se que esto esta mal! –_El pegaso comenzó a tener un pequeño recuerdo de hace un tiempo atrás, a decir verdad, hace mas de dos meses, muy lejos de Equestria, en las ardientes y desoladas tierras de otro mundo… el Netherealm. Rodeada del fuego infernal de este mundo se encontraba una pequeña casa, la cual era habitada por un par de demonios. Uno de ellos era una mujer, completamente negra, de ojos verde esmeralda y una mirada que provocaba serenidad, aun con su apariencia. El otro era macho, oscuro como la noche y sus ojos color dorado, que ha decir verdad, eran los mismos ojos de Black Hearth._

-¡Bueno madre, tengo que irme! –_Dijo el demonio, reconociendo su tono de voz, se trataba de Black Hearth._

-¡Vestido para la guerra ¿eh?! Que testarudo eres, hijo mio. –_Dijo ahora la demonio a su hijo de ojos dorados._

_-_¡Debo hacerlo madre, yo sirvo a mi reino!

-¡Lo se, lo se! Pero yo no te eduque precisamente con esos ideales. Recuerda, a pesar de que nuestra raza este hecha para la guerra, tu siempre debes seguir a tu corazón. De esa forma yo siempre estare orgullosa de ti, Black Hearth. –_Dijo la madre abrazando a su hijo, el cual solo tenia una mirada pensativa por lo que su madre le había dicho. El recuerdo termina pasado de la melancólica cara del demonio a la del pegaso, quien había seguido el consejo de su madre en todo momento._

_-_¡PAGARAS POR TU TRAICION Y POR TU INSOLENCIA, PERO MAS QUE NADA, POR TU ESTUPIDES! –_Dijo furioso Evil Sword atacando al pegaso con sus filosos brazos en forma de sables rojos, pero este pudo esquivarlos con su velocidad para luego intentar atacar al enorme monstruo lanzándole fuego, pero no pareció afectarle en nada. _-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Debiste recordar que tu fuego no me afecta!_ –Dijo el demonio burlándose._

-¡Es cierto! ¡No podre con el si lo ataco con fuego! ¡Y también físicamente no tendré ninguna oportunidad! –_Penso Black Hearth, pero luego solo pudo mirar en la dirección en la que se encontraba Fire Flower y su madre, notándose de que ambas ya no estaban ahí, a decir verdad habían huido. -_Lo único que me importa ahora es que Fire Flower este a salvo. Yo no saldré con vida de aquí, pero al menos ella si. –_El pegaso decidió seguir atacando físicamente, per Evil Sword lo un solo golpe lo envió al suelo sin ningún problema. Black Hearth rápidamente se levanta e intenta atacar de la misma manera que antes, pero Evil Sword le da un golpe similar mandando al pegaso contra un árbol, haciendo que impacte de espaldas contra este._

_-_¡TU NUNCA APRENDES! –_Dijo el enorme demonio mientras el pegaso se trataba de incorporar con dificultad. Nuevamente Black Hearth vuela contra el demonio e intenta atacarlo, pero este uso sus filosos brazos rojos para herir al pegaso, logrando hacerle un profundo corte en una de sus patas y luego le da otro golpe que lo envía a volar contra una casa, haciendo que esta de desplomara por el impacto. Black Hearth estaba gravemente herido entre los escombros y Evil Sword caminaba confiado hacia el, luego lo levanto del cuello con una de sus enormes y filosas manos mientras el pegaso se retorcía para poder escapar de el._

-¡JAJAJA! ¡ERES PATETICO! –_Cuando los ojos del pegaso comenzaban a desvanecerse, una roca se ve volar por los aire e impacta el ojo del demonio que tenia a Black Hearth sometido. La roca se incrusto en el ojo del demonio y este de inmediato comenzó a sangrar mientras daba un grito de dolor. Black Hearth se da cuenta que quine le había salvado la vida era Fire Flower, quien había lanzado esa roca desde lo lejos con la ayuda de una tabla y otra roca para hacerle palanca de forma de que con su peso, la otra roca lograra dar en el blanco. El pegaso rápidamente comienza a volar en dirección hacia donde estaba la pony y rápidamente le da la orden._

-¡Debemos irnos de aquí! –_La pony y el pegaso comienzan a huir rápidamente mientras que Evil Sword con su ojo perdido da la orden a su ejercito._

-¡AAAARRRGGGHH! ¡QUE NO ESCAPEN! ¡ATRAPENLOS! –_Un gran grupo de demonios corre tras ambos ponies. No muy a lo lejos se ve a Happy Light esperándolos y también empieza a huir junto con ellos. Pasan unos cuantos minutos y los demonios están muy cerca de los ponies con intensiones de atraparlos._

-¡Estan muy cerca! ¡No podremos escapar a tiempo! –_Dijo Happy Light algo cansada por el tiempo que llevaba trotando._

-¡Huyan rápido! ¡Les hare algo de tiempo! –_Black Hearth decide dejar de huir y enfrentar al grupo de demonios que les venían siguiendo. Seis demonios se quedan a combatirlo, pero son derrotados rápidamente por las habilidades del pegaso. Mientras tanto, Happy Light y Fire Flower siguen huyendo de los demonios estando a pocos metros de la enorme fisura en las murallas del pueblo. Ambas ponies terminan siendo rodeadas por sus perseguidores, quienes las acechan lentamente para atacarlas. Fire Flower cierra los ojos al ver que uno de ellos salto sobre ella, pero al no sentir el impacto de este, los abre percatándose de que Black Hearth había llegado justo a tiempo y combatía al demonio que intento matarla. El pegaso estaba exhausto, pero aun asi seguía defendiendo a ambas ponies para que salieran con vida. Black Hearth ya casi los había derrotado, pero de pronto uno de ellos se le lanza salvajemente por la espalda y muerde con furia su hombro izquierdo. Black Hearth lanza un fuerte grito de dolor mientras su hombro comenzaba a sangrar, hasta que fue Happy Light quien llevando un palo de madera en su boca, le da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al demonio, dejándolo inconsciente. Black Hearth se levantaba con dificultad y su hombro aun no paraba de sangrar._

_-_¡Mierda! ¡Debemos detener esa hemorragia rápido! –_Dijo Happy Light al ver el hombro del pegaso._

_-_¡AGH… no hay tiempo!¡Debemos irnos de aquí! –_Dijo el pegaso negro, señalando un enorme ejercito de demonios que venia por ellos. Los tres ponies deciden intentar escapar escalando los escombros que habían cerca de la fisura en la muralla que protegía el pueblo, ya que al parecer esa era su única salida. Black Hearth, con dificultad, ayudaba a Fire Flower a escalar los escombros, mientras que Happy Light se quedaba abajo para avisarles cuanto tiempo quedaba para que llegaran los demonios. Con el cansancio de los ponies por tanto correr, y con el malherido hombro de Black Hearth, tardaron demasiado tiempo en escalar los escombros, y Happy Light aun seguía abajo, mirando con decisión al enorme ejercito que se le acercaba._

-¿Mamá? –_Se pregunto Fire Flower al no ver a su madre junto a ella. Ella y Black Hearth quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Happy Light abajo como si quisiera enfrentar ella sola un enorme ejercito de _ demonios.

-¡Rapido, ve por ella! ¡VE POR ELLA! –_Le grito la pony al pegaso, quien sin pensarlo dos veces, volo hacia donde estaba Happy Light._

-¡Señora Happy Light, déjeme ayudarla a…! _–Dijo el pegaso, siendo interrumpido por la pony._

-¡No hay tiempo… tu debes irte ahora! –_El pegaso se sorprendió al oir las decididas palabras de la pony, pero si el no la ayudaba, ella moriría._

-¡No voy a dejarla aquí!

-¡Si lo haras! ¡Si tu me ayudas, ambos moriremos y mi hija quedara sola! –_La madre de la pony herbalista había comenzado a llorar con sus ultimas palabras, y el pegaso no podía dar crédito a lo que ocurria, pero se mantuvo atento a las ultimas palabras de la pony –_Cuidala, por favor. –_El pegaso quedo en shock al oir esa ultima orden. -_¡Ahora vete, VETE! –_ Black Hearth despertó del shock y rápidamente dio media vuelta y se fue volando del lugar dejando solo una lagrima de pena. El pegaso llego hacia donde estaba Fire Flower, quien rápidamente pregunto por su madre._

_-_¡¿Dónde esta mi madre?! ¡¿Por qué no la trajiste?! –_El pegaso solo guardo silencio mirando el triste rostro de Fire Flower. La pony intento correr para volver con su madre, pero fue detenida por Black Hearth. Tansolo pudo contemplar como ese ejercito de demonios rodeaba a su madre sola, para que finalmente uno de ellos le diera un fuerte golpe en el rostro con una de sus garras, haciendo que cayera al suelo y comenzara a sangrar mientras que una gran cantidad de demonios se avalanzo sobre ella para golpearla hasta la muerte._

_-_¡MAMAAAAAAAA! –_Grito desesperadamente Fire Flower llenando su rostro de lagrimas mientras intentaba ir en busca de su madre, pero era detenida por Black Hearth. Para la pony era muy difícil aceptar este hecho, pero Happy Light acababa de morir frente a ella. La pony solo pudo llorar desconsoladamente siendo fuertemente abrazada por Black Hearth, quien también lloraba por ver a su amada pony de esa manera._

_Ambos pudieron escapar de la furia del ejercito de Evil Sword, pero el precio fue demasiado alto. Ambos terminaron caminando por horas por el arido paisaje de las afueras del pueblo, sin siquiera saber si era de dia o de noche por el rojizo color del cielo. No dijeron una sola palabra en todo el trayecto, hasta que el cansancio termino por vencerlos a ambos. Decidieron descansar bajo una pequeña casona que se encontraba a los pies de una montaña, estaba casi en ruinas, pero aun podía mantenerse en pie. Dentro de esta pudieron ver el enorme caos que se había hecho, los muebles destruidos, las paredes agrietadas, y lo peor de todo, los esqueletos calsinados de un par de ponies que al parecer vivian ahí. Fire Flower se preocupo al ver ambos cadáveres, pero Black Hearth no tuvo ningún problema en su siguiente acción._

_-_Descuida, yo me encargo. _–El pegaso camino sin ningun problema hacia donde estaban los cadáveres, los levanto y los lanzo por la ventana. Fire Flower mientras tanto miro entre medio de unos escombros y encontró unas destrozadas prendas y paños. Ella los tomo y rompió unos cuantos en forma de tiras. Luego se dirigió hacia donde estaba Black Hearth , quien se encontraba armando una cama con un colchón destrozado y unas cuantas tablas de madera. La pony, sin previo aviso, comenzó a vendar con mucho cuidado el hombro herido del pegaso._

-¡Agh! ¿Qué haces? -_Se quejo el pegaso al sentir como Fire Flower vendaba su hombro sin avisarle._

_-_Debemos evitar que se te infecte. –_Respondio seriamente la pony, casi con la mirada perdida por la penuria de haber visto morir a su madre._

_-_Bueno, duerme aquí. Necesitas descansar. –_Dijo Black Hearth, señalándole la improvisada cama que hizo para ella._

-No estoy cansada… _-Dijo la pony, aun con la mirada perdida. El pegaso acaricio su rostro para que lo levantara y lo mirara a los ojos._

-Tranquila, yo estare vigilando afuera para que no pase nada. –_Dijo este mostrándole una sonrisa a la pony, la cual respondió aun con la mirada triste, pero con una timida sonrisa._

_Black Hearth se quedo afuera vigilando que ningún demonio se acercara a Fire Flower mientras esta aun dormía, pero todo estaba desierto, al parecer ya no quedaba nada de vida en ese lugar. El pegaso decidió entrar resignado a la casona, tal parece que todo peligro ya había pasado por hoy. Entro en la habitación para ver si la pony dormía plácidamente, pero sintió un fuerte dolor en su corazón a sentir solo sollozos en esta. Black Hearth se acerco con mucho cuidado a la pony, esta se encontraba sentada en la "cama" llorando con mucha pena, tapándose el rostro con los cascos sin saber que el pegaso había entrado en la habitación. Mientras caminaba, el pegaso era atormentado por los pensamientos en su cabeza: "Todo esto es mi culpa", "Ella perdió a su madre por mi culpa", "Ella me odia", "Si yo no hubiese venido, esto no habría pasado", "Ella no me ama". Sin embargo, el latente corazón del pegaso no le permitía acobardarse por esto, el quería hacerle sentir a la pony que el estaría con ella en estos momentos, que la protegería de todo y que no dejaría que nada le pasara. Sentándose junto a ella, tan sólo pudo decir un par de palabras, rogando que todas sus culpas desaparecieran con estas._

-Lo siento. –_Dijo en voz baja, tratando de evadir la mirada de furia que pensaba que la pony tenia hacia el, pero ella solo respondió con un ahogado suspiro entre llantos._

-Lo siento mucho. Yo no quería que las cosas acabaran asi. –_La pony seco sus lagrimas y levanto la mirada, aun sin mirar al pegaso._

-Nadie lo esperaba, pero era predecible. Equestria ya no tiene esperanzas desde que todo esto empezó. Solo nos queda esperar a que nos atrapen y nos maten también. –_El pegaso miro a la pony seriamente, ya que parecía que ella había perdido toda esperanza._

_-_No digas eso por favor. Yo no permitiré que nada te pase. –_Black Hearth en ese momento recordó las ultimas palabras de happy Light antes de verla morir:_

_-_Cuídala por favor. –_Ese recuerdo retumbo con eco en los oídos del pegaso y sin duda era una voluntad que estaba dispuesto a cumplir._

-Ella me pidió que te cuidara, y voy a cumplir su ultima voluntad aunque eso signifique un castigo eterno para mi. –_La pony miro fijamente al pegaso a los ojos, sus palabras eran claras y ella sabia que el hablaba con el corazón. Pero aun había una duda que ella quería aclarar._

-Puedo ver que hablas con el casco en el corazón, pero no se si creerte. Primero quiero que me expliques ¿Por qué traicionaste a Equestria? –_La respuesta a esa pregunta era dolorosa para el pegaso, y no sabria como reaccionaria la pony, pero no tuvo otra opción mas que responderle, ya que el sabia que ahora era el momento de sincerarse con ella._

-Muy bien, te dire la verdad. En primer lugar debo decirte que no he traicionado a nadie. –_Fire Flower se enfado al oir esas palabras, pensando que todo era una mentira._

-¿De que hablas? ¡Eres un Pegaso!

-En realidad no lo soy… -_Hubo un silencio incomodo tras estas palabras, pero Black Hearth, con miedo, continuo a pesar de todo. -_… en realidad, soy un demonio. –_Fire Flower se sorprendió al escuchar eso, pero Black hearth decidió seguir hablando antes de que ella dijera algo mas. –_Dejame contarte como comenzó todo… -_Black Hearth comenzó a narrar su historia mientras la pony lo escuchaba atentamente. Mientras lo hacia, en la mente del demonio comenzaron a pasar aquellos recuerdos._

_Se veía a Black Hearth en su forma de demonio caminando decididamente hacia una oscura cámara donde solo se podía apreciar el brillante color purpura de un pentagrama de un circulo y una estrella de nueve puntas en el suelo. Este se paro en el centro dl pentagrama mientras que en la oscuridad se podían ver los brillantes ojos de demonios que lo observaban y un par de ellos eran del sanguinario color de ojos de Evil Sword quien comienza a hablar con su penetrante voz._

-¡DEMONIO BLACK HEARTH! ¡Ya conoces tu misión! ¡TE INFILTRARAS EN EL PUEBLUCHO Y MATARAS A SU ALCALDE! ¡DE ESA FORMA DERRIBAREMOS LOS MUROS Y ARRAZAREMOS CON TODOS SUS HABITANTES!

-¿Pero es necesario el disfraz? Yo creo que simplemente podría entrar y…

-¡NO DIGAS TONTERIAS! ¡Aquí nada se hace de forma desordenada! Ahora… ¡QUE COMIECE LA BRUJERIA! _–Se puede ver como un demonio-brujo camina hacia donde estaba Black Hearth llevando el cadáver de un pony color negro sobre el y lo deja caer al piso junto a el. Este cadáver era de un pegaso negro, de melena y cola color roja y en sus muertos ojos se veía el color dorado de sus pupilas. Luego otros nueve demonios-brujos se pararon en cada punta de la estrella del pentagrama. Estos eran idéntico a los demonios normales, a diferencia de que su piel no era de color negro, sino escarlata y llevaban puesta una capucha del mismo color. De pronto, el pentagrama comienza a brillar de forma encandilante, y Black Hearth comienza a levitar mientras su cuerpo y el cadáver en el piso comienzan a ser envueltos por un aura color morado. Se ve como mágicamente la piel del cadáver del pegaso comienza a trasladarse hasta el oscuro Black Hearth hasta que comienza a tomar forma al mismo tiempo que sus dorados ojos se abren de golpe y da un desgarrador grito de dolor._

_Su visión termina y comienza a tener otro recuerdo, esta vez ubicándose en las afueras de ColtShire, mientras las murallas eran firmes y todo era iluminado por el ardiente color del cielo. Black Hearth, ahora en su cuerpo de pegaso y con la maltratada armadura dorada puesta, caminaba junto a un demonio-brujo, escuchando cuales son sus instrucciones para comenzar el ataque._

-Entonces, solo debo esperar a que me rescaten y cuando entre mato a su alcalde, ¿cierto? –_Pregunto el demonio en el cuerpo de pegaso._

-Asi es señor, esa muerte será una perfecta distracción para dejar a esos ponies a nuestra merced. Solo espero que te apresures para no confundirte.

-Aun no me acostumbro a la piel de pony que unieron a la mia, solo quiero quitármela pronto. ¡Muy bien! ¡Sera mejor que comencemos!

-Espere señor, hay un termino que el señor Evil Sword dejo pendiente.

-¿Un termino pendiente? _–De pronto, el demonio-brujo saca un cuchillo de su capucha de forma sorpresiva, con el cual apuñala violentamente a Black Hearth en el estomago. Black Hearth comenzaba a caer poco a poco con una mirada de sorpresa mientras que su herida comenzaba a sangrar._

_-_De esa forma, será mas creible. –_El demonio-brujo se retira del lugar dejando al inconsciente "pegaso" herido en el piso, hasta que es encontrado por una pony de pelaje amarillento, con una larga y hermosa melena naranja._

_El recuerdo termina al mismo tiempo que Black Hearth termina de narrar su historia._

_-_… y ya conoces el resto de la historia. –_Dijo Black Hearth terminando su relato. El esperaba que Fire Flower lo mirara con miedo por ser un demonio que invadía Equestria, pero cuando miro su rostro se dio cuenta de que la pony lo miraba con una sonrisa y con los ojos vidriosos._

_-_Tu… no eres un demonio para mi. Aunque fueras alguien malo, no tenias otra opción para hacer lo que hiciste, pero fuiste capaz de traicionar a todo tu mundo para salvarme. Yo se que tienes un buen corazón. –_El pegaso sonrio por la palabras de Fire Flower. Se sentia mas feliz que nunca, y tenia una sensación de fuego dentro de el muy diferente a la que el mismo conoce._

-Gracias por entenderme. -_Respondio mientras sus ojos brillaban de alegría, mostrándole también una sonrisa a la pony_

-No es solo porque lo entienda. –_Dijo la pony acercando su rostro al del pegaso, y sin darle tiempo para pensar, lo beso en los labios al mismo tiempo que comenzó a rodéalo con sus brazos. Ambos cerraron los ojos sin despegarse de su beso y se dejaron caer juntos sobre la "cama". Sin decir una palabra, ambos comenzaron a expresarse físicamente lo que sentían el uno por el otro desde el dia que se conocieron. Ella amaba al pegaso por su enigmática forma de ser, porque pese a ser alguien reservado, ella se sentia segura al ver su rostro. Mientras que a el le gustaba la pony hervalista por el hecho de ser alguien preocupada y generosa, que le ayudo sin pedirle nada a cambio._

_Para los dos ya nada mas importaba, ni la guerra, ni las diferencia, ni las perdidas. Ambos unieron su amor en aquella destrozada casona, donde todo lo que ocurriera ahí quedaría entre ellos dos, ya que ambos fueron capaces de creal algo casi imposible… un amor entre dos mundos._


End file.
